


make or break

by nautilics



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Gen, twewy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/pseuds/nautilics
Summary: During Week 2 of the Reaper's Game, Kageyama and Oikawa run into a familiar face.





	make or break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 1: AUs | Originally posted [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=11503378#cmt11503378).
> 
> contains (mostly implied) spoilers up to Week 2 of TWEWY.

The last kangaroo Noise disappears in a hiss of static, crushed under the weight of one of Oikawa's vending machines, which dissolves as well not long after it. Kageyama drags the back of his hand across his mouth, breathing heavily, and manages to draw enough air to call out:

"Miya-san!" _Why did you attack us_ , he wants to ask, but hesitates over the words. 

Perhaps Miya reads it in his face anyway; he smirks, eyebrows raising pleasantly, in a way that Kageyama's learnt is far from sincere.

"Tobio-kun," he says, voice almost kind. "We're enemies now." Despite the smile, his eyes are shuttered off. Nothing like last week, when Osamu-san was still here. "Enemies don't talk to each other nicely."

"He's got a point, Tobio-chan," Oikawa chimes in, all smiles. "So, Reaper-kun, maybe you should run along somewhere else now. Our mission is through this way."

Miya is still smiling that not-smile, and Kageyama clenches and unclenches his fists. "Miya-san isn't my enemy," he blurts out. Hinata's face, so vibrant, so blindingly determined, flashes in his mind. "He's—a friend."

This makes Miya laugh, loud and sharp. "Friend!" The word is mocking in his mouth. "Last week, you wouldn't even give me and 'Samu the time of day. You even tried to kill Shouyou-kun!" Kageyama winces, and Oikawa whistles lowly. "I don't think you know what friends _are_ , Tobio-kun."

Kageyama scowls. "I was—I was wrong. Hinata—" he pushes down the guilt, "Hinata taught me that. It's my fault he's gone, so I'm going to get him back. Please, Miya-san." He bites his lip, and bows deeply at the waist. "Please help us!"

For a long moment, he hears nothing but the bustle of Shibuya around them, so close yet so utterly unreachable. Kageyama fixes his gaze on the concrete beneath his feet, and the words trip from his mouth. "I'm sorry about Osamu-san—"

Oikawa yells out his name, and Kageyama leaps backwards. A battered red bicycle smashes into a snarling fox Noise where Kageyama was standing half a second ago.

Miya's eyes are cold and furious when Kageyama looks up from the fading wisps of static. His Reaper wings flare behind him, a jagged slash of black against the harsh concrete backdrop of Shibuya. "Don't you dare," he says, voice deadly quiet. His mouth twists, and he casts a last, scorching look at the two of them—Oikawa, his arm still raised; Kageyama, sprawled on the ground—before he's gone in a flash, leaping high above the crowds. 

Kageyama slumps, frustration tearing at his throat. Footsteps approach, and a hand tugs him to his feet by the back of his shirt. "You have an interesting taste in friends, Tobio-chan." 

Kageyama shrugs off Oikawa's hand. "He used to be different." He remembers the ragged shout when Osamu-san was caught in the Noise's trap, the look of horror on Miya's face when he realised what happened. Kageyama shakes his head. "Next time. I'll fix things, next time." 

Oikawa makes a non-committal hum, and Kageyama half expects him to make a smug comment, but he says nothing. It's unexpectedly kind. 

"...thank you," Kageyama adds. "For saving me." 

Oikawa smiles, and it strikes Kageyama then that sometimes, Oikawa is as unreadable as Miya. "What are partners for, hm?"


End file.
